eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvem el món
|year = 2007|semiplace = 12th|semipoints = 80|position = --|points = --|previous = Sense tu|next = Casanova}} Salvem el món was the Andorran entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2007 in Helsinki performed by the group Anonymous. This was the first Andorran entry not to feature monolingual Catalan lyrics and not to be performed by a female soloist, with all the members of the band being male. The song is a pop punk number, the first such song ever to be performed at the Contest. Lead singer "N!ki" sings about his disbelief at the state of the world, remarking that "The world is in danger and you don't do anything". He sings that this is because everyone is only interested in their own lives, and is unwilling to do anything for the greater good. Thus, he proposes that everyone unite and think about things they can do to improve the world. The chorus is delivered in English, with the band singing that humanity as a whole has treated the world badly, having in fact "turned it upside down". The theme of a call to action was made more explicit in the performance, with Niki calling out "Thank you! We can still save the world!" after the song was finished. It was performed 21st in the semifinal following Malta and preceding Hungary. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 80 points, missing the final. This was, however, Andorra's best result. Lyrics Catalan/English= Ja no entenc per què tot el món va al revés I no volem trobar solucions als problemes que hi han No vulguis ser el que no ets Sempre estàs pensant en si vius bé I no hi ha temps per lo demés El món en joc i no fas res Tots estem d’acord ho podem fer Podem unir-nos, fer-ho bé Reflexiona tu mateix, tu mateix (One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four) Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening We can do our world some good We can make a change, that’s what we should Time will tell us, but we must act now El problema sembla ser Que l’interès no és el mateix Arreglar d’un cop el món És possible (si ho fem tots) Tots estem d’acord ho podem fer Podem unir-nos, fer-ho bé Reflexiona tu mateix, tu mateix (One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four) Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening We can do our world some good We can make a change, that’s what we should Time will tell us, but we must act now Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening We can do our world some good We can make a change, that’s what we should Time will tell us, but we must act now Si vols pots fer-ho, podem canviar-ho Transforma la realitat We still can act, but we don’t react ‘Cause we only care about what we have About what we have (One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four) |-| English= I can’t understand why the world is upside down And we don’t want to find solutions to the problems Don’t want to be what you are not You’re always thinking whether your life is good And there’s no time for the rest The world is in danger and you don’t do anything We all agree we can do it We can unite, do it well Think by yourself, by yourself (One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four) Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening We can do our world some good We can make a change, that’s what we should Time will tell us, but we must act now The problem seems to be That the interests are not the same Fixing the world now It’s possible (if we all do it) We all agree we can do it We can unite, do it well Think by yourself, by yourself (One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four) Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening We can do our world some good We can make a change, that’s what we should Time will tell us, but we must act now Left, right, up and down, turned upside down That’s how we treat the world right now Can’t hide the fact that it’s happening We can do our world some good We can make a change, that’s what we should Time will tell us, but we must act now If you want, you can do it, we can change it Transform reality We still can act, but we don’t react ‘Cause we only care about what we have About what we have (One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four) Videos Category:Andorra Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2007 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers